Fluid handling systems that include regulators often include a pilot valve to facilitate control over the regulator. Often, the fluid used in the pilot valve is the same fluid that is being controlled by the regulator. For example, if the fluid being handled by the regulator is natural gas, a portion of natural gas may be diverted to be used in the pilot valve to control the regulator. Loading pressure in the pilot valve is used to adjust the set point of the system. The loading pressure must be reduced when the set point needs to be lowered. Many systems accomplish this by bleeding excess fluid to the atmosphere. However, bleeding excess fluid to the atmosphere may be undesirable in some situations, such as when natural gas is used as a loading pressure fluid for the pilot valve, because of possible adverse environmental effects, and/or the additional risk of fire, if the bleeding of excess fluid occurs in a confined area.